Marked for Death
by Gnomeflame
Summary: First Fanfic so just tell me in the reveiws how i can improve it if it needs to be improved. Fan Created charecters only at the moment.One pony struggles as he follows the path to the perfect city, Ponyville.
1. Prolouge: Introducing

**MLP:FIM is owend by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust, I only came up with this story line and some of the characters.**

Prologue

A story by GnomeFlame

In a small village a strange pony wearing a tattered cloak covering his body and a cowpony hat emerges from the hills that have a pathway leading to the village.

"Finally a town I've been needing a drink after all this trotting" said the exhausted pony.

As he enters the village he gets some odd stares from the townsfolk as he walks slowly to a crowded tavern. As he enters the small wooden tavern he is greeted by a friendly bartender.

"Howdy there partner could I take your order"said the bartender.

"I could kill for just some iced water mister" said the exhausted pony.

"Is that really all you want mister, this is a tavern you know?"

"Water is all I need at the moment sir, I have had a dry throat for most of this trip."

"Alright then sir just give me a minute and I will get you some iced water from the back of the tavern."

As the bartender went into the back room, sudden screams of fear came from outside the tavern. As the screams grew louder 4 silhouettes appeared at the front door. As the customers hide behind there seats from fear of what was out there, the strange pony just stood near the bar. Eventually the bandit bursted through the door and had a bag strapped to his torso.

"ALRIGHTY PONIES, ITS TIME FOR YOU TO LISTEN TO ME" said the bandit in a booming voice.

"Me and my buddy's are going to go around with these bag's, and what I want to see from all of you is... wait where everypony go."

"Hey you where is everypony at?" he asked the strange pony.

"How would I know looks like you scared them all off with your voice" said the strange pony.

"You trying to be smart with me pony, cause that's not a good decision." "But since im here might as well start with you." "Hand over any valuables you got pony or I will send by buddy's to rough you up a bit" said the bandit with a smirk on his face.

As the strange pony turned his head, he gave the bandits a intimidating cold stare that some what lowered there morale, and quickly changed the bandits expression.

"I ... I warn you pony your gonna regret this."the bandit said with a slight sense of fear in his voice.

But as the pony turned his full attention towards them, the bandit snapped out of fear.

"GET HIM" the bandit yelled

As the 3 goons came charging at him, he rammed into the middle goon running him against the wooden tavern walls. Then he proceed into head butting the goon, but quickly moved as one goon was about to tackle him, but tackled his pinned ally knocking the goon out.

"WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING, BRING HIM DOWN" roared the enraged bandit.

"Were on it boss" said the goon.

But as the goon turned towards the pony, he was quickly kicked in the face and sent him twirling into the bar. As the other goon who had just tackled his friend from before attempted to ram into the pony again, but he was quickly bucked by his hooves, and sent the goon flying to hit the wall.

"WHAT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE, NO PONY CAN TAKE OUT 3 COLTS OUT BY HIMSELF" the bandit yelled.

"Well mister, it would help if your goon's were smarter" the pony said sarcastically.

"YOU STILL WANNA TALK SMART PONY IM GONNA TEACH YOU A LESSON ON HOW TO SHUT UP."

As the enraged bandit charges at him he was able to head butt the pony head on, but the pony didn't budge.

"What... how is this possible, that would have sent any normal pony flying" the bandit thought to himself."

As the bandit looked into the pony's eyes, his morale was completely broken by the pony's cold stare.

"Well mister that was a good try, but next time try hitting harder." then the pony quickly knocked down defeated colt onto the floor.

As the village official's came in to cuff and take the bandit and his goon's off to the big house the bandit looked at the pony and asked.

"Who are you" he said in a defeated voice.

"The name is IronHoof" he said in a calm tone.

As the troublemakers were carried off into a carriage, the citizens crowded outside to retrieve there stolen items in the bag's. As the Bartender walked inside from the back he said.

"It took me awhile to find some ice but..." before he could finish his sentence he noticed that the walls and bar were damaged.

"What in pony hell happened here?"

As IronHoof walked back to the bar he told him everything that had happened and grabbed his iced water and began to drink.

"Oh you finally stopped that bandit, he's been causing the village a whole lot of problems, is there anyway we could repay you."

"Well I would like to know the directions to a small town named, Ponyville"

"Im sorry partner but the only way to get there from here is from the Everfree Forest, but no pony has ever reached the other side" the bartender said in a sad tone.

"Well I thank you for the information bartender, it has been most helpful."

"Your not really gonna go through Everfree Forest are you, its suicide."

"If it's the only way there, I will."

"But before I leave, I want to give you this" The pony then pulled a bag of cash from his satchel.

"Here's for the water, damages, and a tip."

"I thank you sir and well, I wish you the best of luck getting to Ponyville" said the bartender before IronHoof departed.

"Here I come Ponyville". But as he walked towards the Everfree Forest, a stranger watches him from the distance.

"It looks like the target is going to the Everfree forest" the stranger said to herself.


	2. Heavy Burden

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DARK AND IS NOT RECOMMENDED FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

As IronHoof walked the dirt path to the Everfree Forest, he begins to think to himself.

Finally, I will be able to live a simple life, no more constant conflict.

But as he walks up the hill, his eyes widen as he see's a burning village.

"What monsters could have done this" he said as he stomped his hooves.

As he walks through the village, he spots several dead corpses that used to be pegasi, but something from all of them was missing.

"There wings, none of them have there wings" he said with a confused look.

But his thoughts are quickly interrupted when he hears a child coughing. As he runs to a burnt building he spots a little bruised up bright red pegasi, with a blue mane, and her wings were still intact, but ruffled a bit. He quickly took his flask of water out and ran over to the little bruised pegasi.

"Here, take this water little one." as the little peagasi opened her dark blue eyes, she took the water, and then IronHoof started to ask questions. "What happened here little one."

"The ... wing hunters... they came... killed everyone... then took there wings" she said as tears came from her eyes.

As she said this, IronHoof had a flashback of his childhood.

**FLASHBACK: "**where are we going mother" said a little boy, with a blindfold on.

"You'll see when we get there son"she said with a smile on her face

As the 2 walked to a little barn, the mother opened the door.

"Happy birthday Vince" they all yelled in the barn.

As the mother took off Vince's blindfold, he saw his whole family sitting on the sides of, a big cake in the middle which said, Happy Birthday with his age under it, 8.

"Happy birthday son, you're my best farmhand"said Vince's dad.

but as the family ate, and partied, a strange yelling came from outside. As Vince's father was about to check outside, a pony came barging in. "Mr Elfguard, them Reven boys are terrorizing the city." but before he could take another step, the pony was impaled with a thrown spear.

"Honey, get Vince out of here and hur..." but before he could finish his sentence, he was impaled as well.

"FATHER" the boy cried as his mother pushed him into a trap door.

"What ever you do Vince, please don't come out, no matter what you hear" as she dropped her necklace in the trap door, she closed it crying.

As the boy sat there crying quietly to himself, he heard the screams of everyone he knew, being killed off slowly. As the blood of his loved ones dripped through the creeks of the door, the screams finally stopped. After the noise's have all but died out, the crying boy slowly went up the stairs and opened the door.

As he poked his head out, as he saw the life drain from his mothers eyes. But before she died she spoke to him one last time.

"Remember Vince... we..will..always..love you."as she let out her final words, she laid dead in a pool of blood.

"Mommy, MOMMY, you cant leave me mommy you cant, please, don't go." he cried out.

As he sat there with broken eyes, he eventually walked over to his father, and took his hat which was soaked in blood. And he took his moms necklace and put it around his neck.

As the 8 year old boy looked back at his whole dead family, he then walked off crying.

**BREAKS OUT OF FLASHBACK**: "Are you alright mister.. your eyes are beginning to.. water." said the little pegasus in a rasp voice.

As IronHoof collected his thoughts he asked the little girl for her name.

"Its Scarlet, what about yours mister."

"Mine is, Vince Elfguard, nice to meet you Scarlet." he said with a teary eye.

As the little girl gave the flask back to IronHoof, he asked her another question.

"Would you like to travel with me, Scarlet."

"To where mister" she said confused.

"A new home, where we can live happy lives, putting are dark pasts behind us."

But before the girl can answer, she starts to cower in fear. As IronHoof turns around, he see's a dog wearing a Skull mask, and has a hand axe in hand.

"Turn the girl over to me pony, she is are property now." he barked

"You monsters, how dare you call a this child your property." "You will have to kill me before you lay a paw on her." he yelled at the dog with a deadly stare, that would make a dragon look like a kitten.

"You do not know who you are dealing with pony, back off or I will hack you up." he barked

But IronHoof did not budge.

"FINE THEN, YOU SHALL LOSE YOUR LIFE WITH THE CHILD'S THEN" the dog yelled.

When the dog came at him with an axe, IronHoof snapped and bucked as hard as he could, almost crippling the dog as he violently slammed against the debris of a nearby house.

As IronHoof picked the axe up with his teeth and started walking over to the dog, who was pleading for his life.

Alright dog listen up, this girl is coming with me." "And if I see you chasing us or any of your buddies, you'll wish I killed you here"he said with a cold stare.

As the cowering dog nodded his head in agreement, IronHoof tossed the hand axe over into a burning house. He then walked over to the little girl, and put her on his back.

"Thank you mister, I cant thank you anymore than I already have."

"Its alright Scarlet, with me you will always be protected."

But from a distance the same figure that was stalking him before, hides behind the cliff.

"Looks like he is pretty intimidating, but now I see where he gets his name" the figure stated.

"Ms Chamelio, has the target taken the girl" a voice asked.

"Yes Lord Nerfio he has taken her"Chamelio said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Excellent, now Mr IronHoof has something we can use against him" he said with excitement.

"But Lord Nerfio shouldn't we just kill him now."

"No that will be to boring Ms Chamelio."

"What do you mean boring, a kill is a kill" she said confused.

"Ah but Ms Chamelio, you see I like to play with my food, and eat it to." "And this way, we may be able to find more weakness's Ms Chamelio." "Then we can kill him off while taunting him, wont that be just great" he said in a demented laugh.

"Im glad I was paired up with someone as sick minded as you" she sarcastically said.

"Yes, yes, now is the next diversion under way." he asked

"Indeed it is Lord Nerfio"she stated

"Good, you always seem to impress me Ms Chamelio." "Now go I want to here more reports on the target Ms Chamelio" he ordered.

"Yes lord Nerfio" as the green unicorn, with a white mane, and yellow eyes, camouflages she walks 50 yards away from IronHoof to follow.

As it zooms to a mountain, a dark purple colt, with a black main, and red eyes stares into the distance and begins to talk to himself. "You will be mine Mr IronHoof, just wait and see." "Minions prepare for the second diversion" he yelled

"YES LORD NERFIO" the skeletal minions roared.

"I don't care how many cities I have to crush to get you, but I will get you." "You can count on that Mr IronHoof." he stated as he walked off.


	3. Desert Troubles

As night covers the skies of Equestria, Ironhoof is in the desert with Scarlet on his back. He then looks around for a place to set up camp, he then notices a small cave. As he lightly lays Scarlet down on the cave floors, he then takes off his cloak to cover up Scarlets body, except her head.

He then was revealed, He was a dark brown colt with several bruises and some scars all over his body, He also had a red mane that was ruffled a bit, he also had dark green eyes. But his cutie mark was the most unique, It is a iron shield with writing on it, but he also had a scar directly on his cutie mark. As he laid down, he looked at Scarlet and then fell asleep in front of her, keeping her hidden.

As he sleeps he dreams of a field, he is eight and running through the field with his mother with him, his father watching them from a house. But his little dream is quickly interrupted, as his parents fade away and the field is set on fire. As he runs out the field he sees his home burning with a figure standing in front of the house and then turn his direction.

"You will never escape your past Ironhoof, you will die a torturous death, and I shall carry it out, just like I did to your pathetic family" the figure said with a grin. He then woke up in shock, sweat dripping down his forehead, he then got up and walked over to the caves entrance and stared at the moon. But he was caught off guard as Scarlet walked up to him, she then looked up at the moon to.

"Its beautiful isn't it Scarlet" he said looking at the moons glow.

"Y..yea... it is" she said rubbing her eyes. But as she looked at Ironhoof, she looked at all his scars and bruises. "Um... Vince C...could I ask where you got your scars" she said cautiously.

He then simply kneeled down to her and said " Its best you not know till later, besides you should get some rest, will need are energy to walk to the next town" he said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Alright then Vince" but as she walked over to her bed, she started to cry. She then turned around and asked "Why did they do it Vince, why did they take my parents away from me" she said wiping her tears away with her hooves.

He then walked over to her and told her this. "I couldn't really tell you myself, my whole life I tried to figure out why criminals do such horrible things." "I wish I could tell you the exact reason, but I can tell you this." "That with me, I will never let them lay a paw, hoof, or claw on you ever and one day the Winghunters will fall for there crimes." She then went over and hugged his leg, and then they both went to sleep.

When they both woke up, they were greeted by the heat of the desert as the sun glistened on the sand. As the two walked through the desert they eventually found a oasis and both took a break. But there break was short lived as a they heard a scream from a distance. "Scarlet hide behind the tree, im going to check it out"

"Alright Vince please come back" she said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, I will back, I promise" he then darted to the nearby hills to see what is going on. He then sees a grey pony with a green mane, running from some bandits with a cart on his back. He then gets cornered by the bandits, he then begins to try to reason with them.

"Guys don't do this, I have money just let me pass, ill promise I wont come back" he said waving his hooves in front of his face.

"Nah we don't want your money, we want your hide" said a bandit pulling out a blade.

"Did I mention I will throw in some delicious carrots, mmmmm, there delicious" he said trying his best to bargain with them.

"Hmm let me think, why don't we kill you, take the money, and eat the carrots that sounds pretty good to me" said the bandit with a grin on his face. But before the poor pony got gutted, Ironhoof walked up to the bandits.

"I got a better idea, why don't you guys high tail out of here, before I make you" said Ironhoof staring at the bandits.

"Oh no boss, this was the fella that has been taking out some of are guys" said one of the bandits.

"Oh really, this dirtrat, I will mop the floor with this guy, for I am the best bandit ever, Flago. As the blue pony in a red mask walked up to Ironhoof, he stood his battle stance. But Ironhoof just stared at him, "Well dirtrat, you gonna make your move" Flago said just glaring at him.

But Ironhoof just stomped his hoof and leaned forward glaring at the bandits. As the grey pony saw this, he quickly rammed into a distracted bandit. But as Flago turned, Ironhoof rammed him into the hillside. As the last bandit saw this, he quickly started to back up, "y..you better stay back... if you know what's good for ya."

But as Ironhoof turned to him, he simply said this "if you pull out a weapon, be prepared to use it." But then before the bandit ran, Flago got back up and put a knife to the grey pony's throat.

"NO ONE MAKES A FOOL OF ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT" as he said this Ironhoof turned around. But as he turned the bandit quickly slashed his torso, tearing the cloak up. He then trembled in pain, and the bandit placed his hoof on his head.

The bandit then said "Where are your tough words now, dirtrat" pressing his hoof harder against Ironhoof's head. But then Scarlet walked up to the side of the mountain and watched, Ironhoof saw this with one eye open.

"I cant... die here... I must protect Scralet" he thought to himself as the hoof against head pressed down harder.

"How does the sand taste, Huh, it taste good doesn't it" the bandit said as he was exited for taking down the colt.

"DON'T KILL HIM YET YOU FOOL, I will make him suffer before I give him that privilege" yelled Flago. But before Flago slit the grey colts throat, he was hit by a rock.

"You leave them alone" said Scarlet as she had several rocks in her hooves.

"SCARLET NO, RUN" Ironhoof yelled before the bandit shoved his face in the sand.

"I guess Ironhoof got a little friend, and I don't like any friends of Ironhoof" he said grinning. He then threw the colt to the ground and charged at the little Pegasus. But to Ironhoof's surprise, the little red Pegasus kicked some sand blinding Flago, then tripped him sending him crashing into the sand. Then Ironhoof easily overpowered the shocked bandit, by swiftly ramming his head under his chin, sending the bandit into the air.

Then as the two bandits laid unconscious, only Flago remained. When he got back up he pulled out his knife "Oh, im going to make a little red coat out of you."But before he got close to Scarlet, Ironhoof rammed him into the hill again. But Ironhoof was also slashed again before knocking Flago out with a head but. As Ironhoof walked over to Scarlet, he then collapsed down as his cuts started to ooze.

"VINCE, NO PLEASE DON'T GO" said Scarlet as she darted towards him.

"I.. Its alright Scarlet... im not gonna go yet, I... might just take a quick nap" he said laughing even while coughing up some blood. As the grey colt back up, he saw Ironhoof laying on the ground, and he started taking his carrots out his carriage.

"Little mare, help me get your friend into the carriage, ill get you both to the next town" he said as he pulled his carriage over to the wounded Ironhoof. As Scarlet nodded as she then helped the grey colt get her friend in the carriage, but Chamelio watched from a distance.

"Pathetic, he got over powered by some run of the mill bandits" she said to herself still blending in with her camouflage power.

"To the contrary Ms Chamelio, the only reason he got over powered was because of the hostage, now we know a weak point" pointed out Nerfio with a slight laugh. "With this knowledge we can start to add this to are plans."

"But lord Nefio, I forgot the mention the girl that we had the Winghunters keep alive, she overpowered a bandit almost on her own" she said with some shock.

"Hmm, interesting, but not important if she does something like that again report it" he said in a very nonchalant way.

"How is that not impressive lord, this wasn't a small colt, he was rather big."

"Yes but do I need to remind you of there IQ, they could be taken out by a mouse, why do you think they gang up to solve there problems" he stated.

"I guess your right lord" she said respectably.

"Yes, now follow them, I want to be updated on where they go."

"Yes lord, FOR CHAOS" she then started to follow the carriage.

"Hail chaos Ms Chamelio"

As Ironhoof laid in the carriage, Scarlet laid next to him. "Thank you mister for helping us out" she said in a respectable voice.

"Oh no need to thank me filly, if it hadn't been for your friend I would be buried right now, by the sand that is" he said scratching his head.

"May I ask for your name mister, if you don't mind"

He then stopped and turned his head and looked at her with orange eyes "My name is Greypot, but you can call me Greg" he said with a smile. As Scarlet smiled she then laid her head down, and closed her blue eyes.

But a dog in a trench coat and hat looks at Ironhoof from a distance, "I've found you, little boy" he said with a grin showing his sharp fangs. He then walked away and revealed a mechanical claw he had for his hand.


	4. An Old Friend Part 1: The Past

As Graypot lugs the cart with Ironhoof and Scarlet to the nearest town, Ironhoof begins to have flashbacks.

**FLASHBACK:** After the events Vince had to run from, he now walks the streets alone and then approaches a dark grimly lit city. As he enters the streets several pieces of garbage floating across the streets, and several homeless ponies gather near barrels of fire. But as he passes by the street, he sees a little mare about his age being rammed into a wall by three other older ponies. The purple mare was crying in help, but several ponies just walked past her not giving a care in the world.

"Please stop this, I will give you all the money I've earned today, just please stop doing this" said the purple mare as her turquoise eyes started to tear up in pain.

"HA, you think this is about money isn't that cute, this is for are enjoyment." "Now lets cut your pretty mane off to while were at it" the pony said as rammed her again. But before the pony could make another move, Ironhoof intervened.

"Leave her alone" said the young colt as he stepped in front of her.

"Ha, what's this, is this a joke step away before I beat the living hell out of you brat" said the colt now picking up a empty glass bottle.

Vince just gave the colt a glare and pressed his hooves further into the ground he then looked the colt in the eyes and said. "I wont let you hurt this little mare anymore monsters."

"FINE THEN, LOOKS LIKE I GET TO KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE" he then struck his bottle straight on Vince's head breaking the bottle. Vince moved a bit but was still standing, blood dripping from his head. Then Vince just looked back up at the three colts two of them backing up in fear.

"That all you got"

"NO WAY IN HELL COULD A KID SURVIVE A HIT LIKE THAT" he then kept hitting Vince with the bottle till he only had the tip of the bottle left. The colt then looked down at the bottle in fear, then back at Vince still standing his ground. "Y..you are some sort of demon" he then started backing off. "Y..you aint gonna kill me" he then darted through the streets with both his buddies right behind him.

Then Vince simply turned around and looked at the little mare, then he touched her shoulder. As she looked up he spoke, "They cant hurt you anymore", but then he quickly fell down from all the hits he endured. The last thing he saw was her gorgeous blue mane and turquoise eyes as he passed out. He then woke up in a bedroll that was laid out in a little wooden clubhouse, he then went to touch his head but he then noticed he had several bandages around his head. Then the little mare from earlier came in with several bandages and a bag of medicine.

She then noticed he was up and quickly said something "Oh your up now, that's good to see you've been out for some time."

"Oh really, im sorry if I caused you any trouble" he said now in guilt thinking he has made the mare have to tend to him.

"Oh no not at all, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here right now" she said with a slight blush. She then walked up to him with ointment which she used to put on some of his cuts. _Oh the poor guy, he looks like he has been through much worse before he came here._ She then noticed the necklace he wore around his neck, "That necklace looks really pretty" she said gazing at it.

"It was my...mother's" he said with a tear rolling down his face.

"Oh im very sorry I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories" she said now waving her hooves in front of her face.

"No it is not your fault miss" he said quickly as he wiped his tear away. "I thank you miss, I wish I could offer you more than I could." He then took out a little bag of gold and gave it to the little mare, but she gave it back.

"What you have already done for me is enough, and you can call me Azul what about you."

"My name is Vince Elfguard and I thank you for all that you have done for me."

But before she could say anything, a banging came from the clubs front door. "COME THE HELL OUT OF THERE WE NEED YOU TO ENTERTAIN IN THE STREETS" said a voice from outside. But as Azul backed away in fear, she saw Vince get out of his bed to talk back.

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO FOLLOW YOU ANYMORE" he yelled back.

"Azul, you better tell your little friend to shut his god dam mouth before you suffer for it" the colt said as he knocked down the door. The colt was gray but was very filthy, he also had a ruffled brown mane, with bloodshot eyes. He was also had a knife in his teeth and was advancing toward Azul before Vince stepped in front. "You must want a death sentence colt, you cant beat me your just a kid, now hand over my property" the colt snarled.

"You dare step into her home and call her your property, you don't own her monster" he said as he stood his stance in front of Azul.

"FINE, YOU WONT BE THE FIRST CHILD I MURDERED WITH THIS KNIFE" the colt then charged at the young colt with his knife. But as the colt was about to stab him in the eye, he simply took it out of his teeth with a simple swing of his hoof. Azul was stunned by this that Vince could disarm a grown colt. As Vince disarmed him he quickly rammed his head against the enraged colt knocking the gray colt back a bit. But Vince's bandages were becoming to become soaked in blood from that attack.

"I will admit that you have some luck, but how far do you think that will take you" the colt then turned his attention to Azul. But before Azul could move Vince pushed her out the way taking the hit as the colt slammed him against the wall.

"Pathetic, you are willing to save the life of an insect you don't even know" the colt said as he propped Vince against the wall chocking him. "Now time to feel the pain you little shit" he then rammed him against the wood and rammed his hoof into his gut. But Vince showed no expression of pain, and then spit blood into the colts face. But before the colt could hurt Vince anymore Azul picked up the knife and slashed the colt near his eye. "AH YOU LITTLE SHIT IM GONNA KILL YOU" but as he turned Vince quickly bucked the colt off of him and proceeded into kicking the colt in the face.

As the colt fell to the floor, he was knocked out, but Azul was trembling as she has a knife with dripping blood she then dropped the knife and ran to Vince. "VINCE GET UP VINCE PLEASE GET UP" she said shaking his body. He then coughed to show that he was still alive and breathing then Azul hugged him.

"Azul.. I don't know how long he will be out, but you wont be able to stay here anymore" he said getting up holding his gut with his hoof.

"But where will I go now, I have no where else to run away to" she said looking for some more bandages for Vince.

"Well this may sound a bit crazy, but maybe you could come with me" he said holding his hoof out.

As Azul came back out a room with two satchels strapped to her torso she walked up to Vince. "If you are willing to I will go with you" she said tapping her hooves.

"Of course im willing to, I cant see you suffer in this town" he then left the house with Azul following him from behind she then closed the door. As they left through the pathway Azul then gave Vince his hat and then gave him a nickname.

"Vince, you are made out of Iron I never seen someone take hits like that and be able to still walk" she commented. Vince just laughed with his new friend as they left to another town.

**END FLASHBACK:** As Ironhoof still laid unconscious in the carriage Scarlet woke up from her nap to see that Graypot was still going without a single break. He was very determined to get his savior a doctor, but as he kept trotting through the path Scarlet noticed a giant dust cloud appearing from behind the carriage on the roads. Then she heard the noise of a heavy trotting sound, then she realized that there was someone behind them. "Greg, there is something behind us" she yelled to him, as he turned around he quickly saw the huge Buffalo charging at them.

"Why is it I always get attacked in this desert" he said before he started running as fast as he could. But as the Buffalo was gaining on them he appeared to have no mind, he looked like a rabid psycho as he was foaming from the mouth and had glowing red eyes. But Scarlet still had some rocks left from last time and began throwing them at the giant beast. But they proved useless as the beast kept charging at them in maniacal laughter. But as the two ran they came to a dead end and were cornered by the beast. But as the beast now began to walk towards them Graypot then ran up near the Buffalo and began to yell to lead him off Scarlets location as she hid in the cart. "You don't want to eat the little mare she is to skinny, you want the healthy colt right here."

But as the Buffalo stood there in confusion a cloaked pony then jumped in front of Graypot and threw three syringes that all stuck into the mad Buffalo. "That no hurt me dumb pony" the Buffalo said as he began to charge.

"It wasn't supposed to hurt you Buffalo"

"What, uh I feel funny now, I gonna go sleep now" the Buffalo then fell in mid charge sending him dragging through the sand. The cloaked pony then walked up to the Buffalo and pulled the syringes out and turned to Graypot and Scarlet.

"Are you alright strangers" the cloaked pony said as Graypot looked confused.

"Uh no actually we are not, we have a friend and he isn't doing to well, he needs medical attention" he said in a worried tone.

"Well I know a great deal on medical treatment, may I see your friend" the cloaked pony said as it moved closer to Graypot.

"Yes he is in my carriage" he then escorted the cloaked pony to his cart. As he showed the cloaked pony Scarlet and Ironhoof the cloaked pony gasped in shock.

"Follow me pony, I shall let you stay at my encampment for tonight as I treat your friend" the cloaked pony said as it started making its way up the hills east of them. But as all of them followed the cloaked pony, Chamelio watches from a distance.

"Dammit, he is getting more allies each day, what should we do Lord Nerfio" she said with open ears.

"Ms Chamelio, you are a very smart unicorn, find a way to pick off the nuisances" he said in a nonchalant way.

"Yes my Lord" but as she closed her telepathic communication off, she was confronted by a dog wearing a trench coat and a hat that covered his eyes with the shade of darkness. As she was about to say something he began to grin and rammed her against the rocky cliff side with one arm, he then put his claw up to her face.

"You're a pretty one, I would hate to mess up your face for your stupidity" he said with maniacal laughter. As the middle of his mechanical claw began to glow she then asked him.

"Who are you, don't you know what you are messing with" she hissed.

"Ah yes that pathetic cult that always rambles on about chaos in Equestria, though I have to say they have some of the most dangerous spells of any cult I have ran across."

"Wait so if you know, you know what will happen to you if you interfere with are business" she said gasping for some air as his paws clinched deeper into her neck.

But the dog just began to laugh again, "Oh but weakling I don't think you understand, it's the other way around" he said in a grin. "The colt is my target, and I don't like to compete with other competitors so I kill them as well." "So listen carefully, tell Nerfio to lay off before I decimate you and everypony else in his pathetic crew." he then threw her to the ground and walked off and then teleported off into the distance. Chamelio then held her neck and put her hoof on her gold necklace as she took a deep breath.

As night fell in the Desert Graypot and Scarlet followed the cloaked figure as it led them to two small huts. "You may sleep here for the night as I patch up your friend" it said pointing to the left hut. As Graypot moved Ironhoof to the right hut he dropped him softly on the bedroll inside.

"Please get him back on his feet, he is a good pony" he then exited the hut to carry the sleeping Scarlet to her bedroll in the left hut.

"Believe me, I know he is" it then pulled off its hood to reveal Azul's gorgeous long blue mane and sparkling turquoise eyes. "I never thought I would patch you up again" she said as she pulled out some bandages.


	5. An Old Friend Part 2: The Return

As the night continued throughout all of the Equestrian desert, Azul tended to Ironhoof's many wounds. "Huh, I guess you are still at it Vince, always getting yourself in trouble" she said to herself. But then she saw that Ironhoof began to open his eyes slightly and began to move his hoof. He then turned his head to see Azul standing in front of him with several bandages in her hooves.

"Azul?" he said as he began to widen his eyes to see his childhood friend. "It really is you, isn't it" he than began to look around the room, "wait were is Scarlet" he began to panic but quickly yelped from opening a cut of his.

"Whoa there Vince, she is fine, try not to move around a lot" she said as she began to get him to lay down.

As she laid him down he asked "How did I get here, did you get me out of there" he questioned Azul.

"Actually I saw Graypot running away from a Buffalo with you and Scarlet both in his carriage." "So I knocked out the Buffalo and lead him to my little camp here, and then I started to patch you up as they fell asleep."

"Graypot, he was the one that I must have rescued from that bandit Flago" he said as he then rolled over to look up at the tents ceiling.

"Wait, you mean you saw Flago, the blue pony with the red bandit mask" she said now worrying.

"Yea, that's the one, we took care of him though, why do you look so worried" he said now looking at her.

"You remember that colt, from that one night right" she said in slight fear.

"You don't mean, that gray colt right" he said now looking worried as well.

"Flago is part of that colts gang, and if he is out there we need to move now" she said now packing some medicine and syringes in her satchel . But then a crossbow bow bolt went through the tent and hit near Azul's hoof, she then went up to Ironhoof and lifted him up to where he could use her as support.

"Azul im fine, just hurry and get Scarlet and Graypot out of here" he said to her quickly.

"Vince, I have always admired your courage, but what could you do right now to hold them back" she said escorting him out the tent. But as she left the tent a colt stood in front of them with a crossbow an his shoulder aimed at them both.

"Nice to see you again you little shit's" as the colt took off his hat, he had a giant scar near his eye. "Looks like were gonna have a great reunion" the colt smirked as a bandit behind him held Scarlet by her mane, and two others stomping on a Graypot.

"LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD" roared Ironhoof as he let go of Azuls shoulder to advance towards him.

"Still as ignorant as always you piece of shit" he then aimed his crossbow at Ironhoof.

But the dog looked from a distance, "looks like this colt will do what I need to see" said the dog as he widened a yellow eye. As Ironhoof became more enraged, the colt then smirked as he pulled the trigger of the crossbow.

But as the crossbow almost hit him, a silver bolt of lightning struck down hitting Ironhoof. "NO VINCE" Azul screamed, but then as the cloud of sand cleared Ironhoof was covered in a metallic substance.

"What in pony hell, what the hell is that" said one of colts as he stopped stomping on Graypot.

"NO MATTER, I WILL SPLIT YOU INTO TWO PIECES WITH THIS SHOT" as the colt fired the bolt it simply bounced off Ironhoof as he slowly walked towards the colt. "NO YOU WILL DIE YOU FUCKER" he then fired several shots simultaneously till he empted his clip, but Ironhoof kept walking towards to the colt. As the colt looked in fear, he then began to roar in anger, "NO ONE FUCK'S WITH GRIMSLICE" the colt then pulled out his knife.

But the dog just laughed as Grimslice attempted to kill Ironhoof. "Ah the fool, he probably doesn't even know what is happening right now" said the dog with a disgusting smirk.

Then Grimslice charged at Ironhoof with his knife between his teeth, "TIME TO GIVE YOU A FUCKING MARK TO YOU PIECE OF SHIT."But as Grimslice charged at Ironhoof, he had his knife disarmed with a simple swipe of Ironhoof's hoof. Then Ironhoof quickly rammed him against the ground then stomped on Grimslice.

"No one harms my friends and gets away with" he then picked Grimslice up and tossed him into a nearby rock. As the bandits were about to kill off Scarlet and Graypot, Azul quickly threw three syringes one sticking into each of the bandits. Then Azul and Ironhoof quickly ran to Scarlet and Graypot, Azul then noticed that Scarlet was ruffeld up a bit but fine, but Graypot was a whole different story.

"H..uh do you want extra...for two examinations" said Graypot as he joked around with Azul as he coughed up some blood.

"Nope not at all" she said with a tear, but before she could take a single bandage out of her satchel, the dog came out clapping.

"BRAVO BRAVO, that was quite a interesting show I must say myself" he said grinning like a maniac. But Ironhoof's expression quickly changed from enraged to fearful as he saw the dog. "Did you miss me Vince, I must say it's a pain in the ass following you around everywhere."

"Y..ou, y...ou are" before Ironhoof could finish his sentence the dog answered.

"Yes, I am the great and almighty, REVEN" he said as he put his arms into the air.

"So it was you, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAS DONE THIS TO EVERYPONY." he then charged at Reven who was just grinning. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME" he then attempted to ram into Reven but Reven just dodged the attack. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO SCARLET" he then stomped down on the ground sending a shockwave towards Reven who just jumped out the way. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ORDERED THE ATTACKS ON GRAYPOT" he then darted at Reven but he just simply smacked him out the way. "And this was all for your amusement you monster" he then snarled at Reven with several tears running down his face.

"Ah what delightful emotions, it is so enticing to see you suffer Vince it truly is" Reven said as he started to pull out a blade. "Ah the same emotions your parents expressed as my colts tortured them, I was able to make a nice sword out of them after that" as he pulled out the sword it was made out of sharpened bones and had Vince's mothers strain of her mane hanging down from the hilt.

"YOU MONSTER" Azul then jumped and threw five syringes at Reven which all stuck in one of his arms. "What, how are you not down yet, that could put a Buffalo to sleep" then Reven showed that the arm she hit was mechanical.

"Ah you dumb insect, I grow tired of you" he then fired a beam at Azul but Ironhoof quickly jumped in front of her taking the hit. It left a scorch mark on Ironhoof's torso but did not penetrate it. "Quite a magnificent iron coat you have there, that beam would penetrate through iron but yours is most different" said Reven as he gazed at the scorch mark.

"What the hell have you done to yourself Reven" said the snarling Ironhoof.

"Hm, you have seen into taking a interest into my, Upgrade haven't you." "Well it is primarily just a mechanical arm but with some modifications." For example, the beam I actually fired came from my arms chamber which is powered by a Unicorn horn that was, removed from its owner" he said with a grin.

"You kill unicorns to power your arm, you are sick Reven" Azul said in disgust.

"Oh but it gets better, check this out" he then teleported behind Azul and shanked her with his bone blade.

As Azul fell down from the pain, Ironhoof ran to her, "NO AZUL" he yelled.

"Ah Vince, this is a prime example of how truly disappointing you are, but you still are quite amusing" he said now having one of his eyes glow.

"YOU BASTARD" Vince then darted towards Reven, but he hit his own head on the rocks as Reven now teleported to the Scarlets unconscious body. "NO PLEASE DON'T HURT ANYPONY HERE, YOU WANT ME GOD DAMMIT" Ironhoof yelled as he trembled to the floor pleading for his friends lives.

"AH, refreshing let me here you in pain more Vince, I say more" Reven said as he began to laugh like a maniac. But as Ironhoof felt completely helpless in this situation, Scarlet opened one eye slightly to see what was going on. "Its is quite amusing to see one with such great power at there hind legs to beg for an insects life" he said in another laugh. But then another bolt of lightning came down that was red and hit Scarlet. "WHAT, THE INSECT HAS THE NIGHTMARE COMPLEX AS WELL, IMPOSSIBLE."

_The Nightmare Complex, is that the source of my unique power_ but as Ironhoof looked at when the sand cloud cleared, he saw a beautiful red Alicorn with a flaming mane and wings with pure blue eyes. "Is that, Scarlet?" he said as he looked confused.

"Vince, check on Azul and Graypot get them somewhere safe, I will fight off Reven for awhile" she said staring at Ironhoof. He just nodded and ran to Azul's bag to get bandages to cover up there wounds. The Alicorn then turned to Reven who was stunned by the amount of power the little mare held in all this time. She then flew at Reven the flames burning the grounds she soared above, she then forced her wings forward at Reven that created a huge wave of fire.

"Foolish" he then teleported behind her, but was quickly caught off guard as she quickly turned and swiped her wing at him sending him flying. Then Scarlet quickly flew up in the air and kicked Reven sending him crashing into the ground. But when Reven was getting back up, Scarlet bombarded the area with a huge wave of fire.

"That should take care of you"Scarlet said to herself, but then Reven teleported next to her and blew her away with a giant blast of his laser.

"You are impressive child, but far from a god" he then teleported again behind her and rammed into her using her to shield himself from the crash. As Ironhoof was done patching up Azul, he went over to Graypot.

"Vince, im good, Azul needs you more right now" Graypot said putting his hoof on Ironhoof's fore leg.

"You are very strong Graypot, hang in there for me alright" he then darted to Azul.

"No problem pony of Iron, go save your good friend" he said as he stared at the stars. He then started to slowly get up, "I must be strong right now."

As Reven got off of Scarlet he was about to run his blade through her head but she quickly surrounded herself in flames. "Reven, I wont let you get away with all the atrocities you have committed to the good ponies of Equestria."

But as she said this he began to laugh uncontrollable in a disturbing matter. "OH YES, THEN SHOW ME, SHOW ME ALL OF YOUR POWER LITTLE MARE" he then charged at the mare rapidly slashing his sword at her as she deflected his swings with her hoof. "YES YES YES YES, VERY IMPRESSIVE, LITTLE MARE MOST IMPRESSIVE INDEED" he was laughing throughout the whole fight despite being burned by Scarlet's fires.

_Has he lost his mind, he will eventually run out of power at this rate_ Scarlet thought as he was madly slashing his sword at her. But as her fires began to burn his trench coat, he jumped away, and seethed his blade.

"Oh I must of lost myself, that was the most fun I have had in years." "But I must depart now, bye bye" he then vanished into thin air as the teleported. Scarlet then flew up to see if he was still around, but she only saw the empty desert.

But then she quickly lost her form and started to fall to the ground, but Graypot quickly caught her. "Graypot, your up and walking" she said hugging the colt. As she looked behind him she saw Ironhoof with Azul coming from behind Graypot. "VINCE YOUR ALRIGHT AND SO IS AZUL" she yelled as Ironhoof trotted towards them.

"Scarlet its good to see your well, same to you Graypot" he said as he walked up to them both. "But Scarlet I need to know where Reven ran off to" he said sternly.

"He just teleported off, I checked in the sky and I couldn't find him anywhere" she said quickly.

"Well I might not know where he is, but I think were safe for now" he said as the sun rose up. Then Graypot went to get his carriage, and he pulled it in front of Ironhoof.

"Here, put Azul in here, you can patch her up when were on the move." "The faster we get out this dam desert the better" he said sternly.

"I thank you Graypot, but we should get to the nearest city we find, I think we are out of water" he said as he laid Azul down in the cart. So as they trotted off into the distance, Grimslice wakes up and slowly makes it to his crossbow. But as he almost has it in reach Chamelio kicks it out of the way, and puts her hoof on his head.

"Get your hoof off me you little .. Arg" she then pressed harder on his head with her hoof.

"Grimslice, I need you to come with me, we have a job for you" she said in a calm voice as she heard several grunts from Grimslice.

Back at Nerfio's hideout, he sees the fight that Ironhoof and his friends had against Reven. "It looks like that we have another player in on the whole thing, this could get interesting" Nerfio said with a grin.


	6. Graypot's Hell Part 1

As Ironhoof and his friends make there way to the next city, Azul is being patched up. But from a distance Reven watches from a distance, and examines the gang carefully.

"Oh how he disappoints me, such great power given to a colt who doesn't understand his capabilities." "He spends to much time worrying for his precious friends, when he is only denying there downfall." He then looks at Scarlet who is laying near Azul, "but the little one, her powers are that of Celestia's strength." He then begins to grin, "I now believe I have another interest from this crew" but before he can think another word, his claw begins to vibrate and a red light begins to blink. "Ah and when I was starting to enjoy watching them struggle, oh well off to more important work" he then teleports off into the distance.

As Graypot eventually gets up a slope in the road, he sees a small town, but begins to shake. "What is the matter Graypot, you look worried" Scarlet said as she jumped on his back.

"Um.. What do you mean... im just fine, nothing wrong here" he then began a fake laughter. He then gulped as he saw the towns name, Nickleton.

Ironhoof raised a eyebrow at his expression. "You sure you alright, you look nervous" he said with suspicion.

"Yea its fine, were just gonna be here to get water right" he said in a shaky voice.

"That was the plan, we also need to go to the drug store and find some decent medicine and bandages" Ironhoof reassured him.

As Graypot nodded he cautiously approached the town, but stopped near the front gate. "You guys go in without me, I will watch Azul when you guys are off" he said as he turned to Ironhoof.

"Alright then, Scarlet come with me, I will find you something nice as we stroll through the markets" he said as she jumped on his back.

"You take good care of Azul when were gone Greg, were counting on you" said Scarlet as they both walked into town. But as they were out of site, Graypot rushed to the cart to cover himself with a old cloak. He then moved the cart slightly further away and sat near Azul, but as she woke he began to ramble on about things, not noticing her listening in.

"Hopefully they find the materials quickly, we cant stay here long, not after what happened to my brother" he then let out a small tear. But as he watched the front gate, he saw three colts walk out and advance toward him. "No it cant be, the gang is still around, and after what my brother did" he then had his eyes widen in anger, Azul slightly shivered seeing Graypot act like this.

"Hey you, yea you, hand over your cart or.." before the gangster could finish his sentence, Graypot quickly head butted him. As one of the gangsters was about to take out his shank he quickly kicked a rock in the sand full force at his head sending him to the ground.

As the last gangster was backing up, he started to plea, "You don't know who your messin with man, chill out" but as Graypot took off the cloak the gangster then became frightened.

"Oh no scum, I know who im dealing with alright" he then advanced slowly toward the gangster.

"Come on man, I didn't do anything to Jo..."

"DON'T YOU DARE MENTION HIS NAME" he then rammed the gangster into a wall and started to stomp on him. But he quickly stopped as he heard somepony go near the carriage.

"Lets see what we have here" said a dark blue pony with a black mane and terrifying orange eyes. But as the colt raised his head he saw Graypot and widened his eyes and had them locked on Graypot. "Oh what do we have here" he then jumped over the carriage and stood face to face with Graypot.

"Draketon, I should have just made a left turn" said Graypot as he looked at the colt with eyes of hatred tears rolling down his face.

"Yea well, your brother should of as well, but here we are in the same scenario" said Draketon as he grinned maliciously. "Your almost like him you know that, stupid, cowardly and useless, I guess it just runs in the family" but this just made Graypot look more and more violent.

"You didn't, you didn't just say what I thought you said, DID YOU" the colt then charged at Draketon who was just smiling. As he was about to ram into the colt, a buffalo came and rammed Graypot into a rock breaking one of his front legs.

"Oh Greg, you should have seen that coming a mile away, but I guess your just not thinking straight" he then walked up to Graypot. "Don't worry Greg, we wont kill you just yet, the boss may want us to do something better" he then stomped on Graypot's broken leg making him yell in pain.

"Benny, take him to the dump, we will wait for the boss there" as the buffalo dragged Graypot on the ground, Draketon just walked behind him kicking dirt into his face while laughing.

As the three left Azul popped up out the carriage, "Damn, I couldn't prepare the syringes quickly enough" she then held her side that Reven stabbed. "Don't worry Graypot, I will get you out this mess, whatever it is" she then hopped out the carriage and began to follow the drag marks and drops of blood.

At the Dump, Graypot wakes strapped to a chair along with two other ponies strapped to chairs. "Alright gentlemen, court is in session" said Draketon as he stood behind a worn down desk with two gangsters standing on the sides. Graypot stared at him with disgust as he knnew he was doing this to mess with him. "Alright the first case we will start with is cheapy here, were is the money you owe us for the drugs" he said as he pointed to one of the colts in the chairs.

The colt than began to struggle and plea for his life "come on Draketon, I will have the money man just please calm down."

"Not a good enough answer, so I declare the defendant GUILTY" he then pulled out a wheel with several different drawings of a ponies dying. "Now we get to spin the wheel, and your death is" he spun the wheel and it landed on the one that had a pony being drenched in oil then a match.

"OH PLEASE GOD NO MAN, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" the pony said as a gangster started pouring oil on him.

"Don't worry man, at least you will die blazing, at least you might get a good whiff of all those exotic herbs you owed money for" he then pulled out a match and put it on the colts hooves.

"OH GOD NO, AHHHHHHHHH" Graypot looked away with his eyes closed so did the other colt.

"Mmm, that smells pretty good, what about you Benny you think it smells good" Benny just nodded at Draketon's question as a gangster started advancing to the other colt. "Alright lets see what we have here, oh it looks like you haven't been paying us recently either Mr Goodwill."

"Please sir, my wife she is very ill, I need the money for her medicine" he pleaded with a tear.

"Well lets see how much I care about that, out of one and five I give a negative five about that situation" said Draketon as he began to spin the wheel.

"You monster, I hope you get caught for what your doing" said Graypot as he snarled at Draketon.

"I guess you don't realize something mister Greg, we run this motherfuckin town, I can get away with whatever I please now please shut your mouth till its your turn to plead for your life" Benny then walked over to Graypot and rammed into his chair knocking him over. The wheel then landed on being buried alive in cement, "Don't worry mister Goodwill, I will take good care of your wife for you" Draketon began to laugh as a gangster kicked Goodwill's chair into a ditch.

But before some of the gangsters could tip over the buckets of cement, three syringes hit them all in the back knocking them out. "Stop it right there scum, your torturing ends here" Azul then jumped down in front of Graypot.

"What's this, a mare wants to put me in my place, ha I laugh at you." "Benny knock some sense into that little whore, but don't kill her, I have plans with that one" Benny then began to charge at Azul but she quickly dodge the attack and bucked the buffalo, but only slightly made him grunt. As Azul and Benny were fighting, Draketon walked over to the barrels of cement to knock them over, but Graypot quickly walked in front of him limping.

"You want to kill him or Azul, you have to get through me" he said glaring at Draketon.

"Ha hilarious, look at you, you can barely stand and your telling me to back off." "Its that kind of idiocy that got your brother killed" he said in laughter. But he quickly stopped his laughter as Graypot quickly knocked him on the floor with a furious strike of his hoof.

"I don't need to be able to stand tall to beat somepony like you" Graypot then stomped his non broken front leg.

"We will see about that, you ignorant fool" Draketon gloated as he got back up.

As they were fighting, Ironhoof goes to a store with a crowd of angry customers. "Were the hell is that damn pony, we need some furniture for Celestia's sake" said one of the many angry customers.

"Im sorry I will have to close today, my husband is not here at the moment" she said as she was escorting them out the shop. But as one of the customers was going to hit the frail mare, Ironhoof stood in front of him.

"Trying to assault the old, you better leave before you get hurt" said Ironhoof as he pushed the colt out onto the streets.

"Oh you will wish you didn't do that buddy" he then ran off into the city.

Ironhoof then turned to the frail mare and asked, "Um would you happen to know were I could find some medicine, I have been trying to find some for some time but haven't seen a single store that carries it."

"I will tell you, but only if you help me as well" she said in a shaky voice. As Ironhoof nodded she told him what she needed, "my husband, he has been missing all day, and I am worried sick about him, if you could find him I will see what I can do."

"Yes, I accept, do you know where he could have gone too" Ironhoof questioned the frail mare.

"He was out just getting some groceries, but I fear the Don's Gang may have got him" she said worried.

"A gang, I will try my best to find him, and I will come back to you with him behind my lead I promise" he said as he walked out with Scarlet.

But Scarlet quickly noticed some sounds of fighting in the distance, "Vince I think I hear something over there" she pointed in the direction were there was a giant worn down crane used for construction. As they ran over to the cranes location he was confronted by a rather tall looking colt that would make a buffalo jealous.

"Your journey ends here, pony of Iron" he then stomped making the concrete below him crack. Scarlet then noticed the colt from earlier who tried to hit the frail mare.

"Told ya I would make you pay asshole" the colt gloated.

"Scarlet, find somewhere safe to lay low, I will deal with these goons" as he kneeled down Scarlet jumped off his back and ran behind a divider in the road.

Back with Azul, she is in the middle of fighting Benny, and is trying to find a way to injure him without injuring herself. "Damn, this buffalo is persistent" she then found a wall of garbage that it is very wobbly and got an idea. "Hey Benny, come and get me if you can" she then darted towards the wall of garbage with benny right behind her. As she lead him close enough to the wall she quickly jumped out the way making the buffalo hit full force making the wall collapsed on him. But this only stopped the buffalo from his rage for a little while as he crawled through the garbage to pursuit Azul.

"Nice try mare, but that will not hold me back from my duty" he said in a saddening tone.

Azul noticed that he wasn't trying his hardest and began asking questions, "Benny, what does that monster have on you."

Benny then looked around to see if Draketon was listening in, "alright I will tell you, my family, they have them locked up under there HQ with many others" he said quickly. "If you can help me get them back, I shall end the fight, deny this request and I shall finish you off" he said sternly to Azul.

Azul then took a moment to think, "Alright I shall help you, but I will need to get my friends in order to do anything, I have a feeling that will be are next destination anyway" she said as she put her hoof out to show him that she was honest. He then shook her hoof and pretended he was down to where Azul could help Graypot.

But as Graypot fights against Draketon, he starts getting taunted by Draketon, "how does it feel Greg, to know that you are going to have the same fate your pathetic brother had, nopony will be able to ever stop us."

"What you don't understand Draketon, is that you will fall regardless if I beat you today, or if I fall today" said Graypot as he grunted from his broken front leg. Then as Graypot looked up he saw Azul on top of a hill of garbage about to throw a syringe into Draketon's back. "AZUL, GO GET IRONHOOF, THIS IS MY FIGHT TO BEAR NOT YOURS" he yelled to Azul as he was smacked by Draketon. Azul didn't throw her syringe even though she wanted to, but she respected his answer and left to find Ironhoof and Scarlet.

"Quite admirable Greg, but you should have let her throw the syringe, cause now im gonna kill you" but he was quickly bucked by Graypot as he got off the ground.

"You talk to much, just get to the point" said Graypot spitting some blood on the floor.

"Huh, so you want to die quicker I see, fine I shall end you like Franko ended John like the pathetic cop he was" but as soon as finished the sentence, Graypot became enraged and quickly smacked him into a wall of garbage and preceding into stomping on him rapidly despite his broken leg.

"YOU NEVER TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LIKE THAT YOU PIECE OF TRASH" he then stomped on Draketon so hard it made a small crater around him. But Draketon quickly slashed the colt, but his rage was so great he ignored the cut and kept stomping on Draketon. But eventually Draketon was able to buck Graypot off him and stand up, with several bruises.

"Looks like you are not as hopeless after all" he said as he spitted one of his teeth out. "But you better prepare yourself Greg, cause now im not playing anymore" he then had a Claw form around his right hoof. He than began to slash at Graypot giving him many cuts, but Graypot bucked Draketon into the air with a simple kick of his hind legs.

Then Graypot walked up to the unconscious Draketon and kicked some dirt at him, then limped towards the ditch to help Mr Goodwill out.

As he went to hep the old colt out the ditch, Azul ran and caught Ironhoof fighting the tall colt.

"You are small like insect, I shall squish you" the tall colt said as he put his enormous hoof on Ironhoof, but quickly realized that he couldn't squish him as pushed down as hard as he could.

Ironhoof then quickly over powered the giant colt and swept his hooves on the ground tripping the giant colt. "Your quite big, but don't rely on your size to beat somepony" he then quickly knocked out the colt with a swift kicked to the face.

"IMMPOSIBLE" as the other colt tried to run away, Azul threw a syringe at him, knocking him out.

"Azul, your up and about, where is Graypot" he said in a worried tone.

"I shall tell you the story later, right now we need to go get Graypot"

But as Scarlet looked at the entrance she saw Graypot limping out with Mr Goodwill, "There he is, he also has another colt with him, probably the husband of that one mare" she said in a excited tone.

But as Graypot saw his friends run to him, he passed out and fell to the ground.

As his friends ran to him, Chamelio walked to Nerfio who was drinking some of his wine as she presented him with Grimslice. "Here you go my lord, this man knows the origins of Ironhoof" as Nerfio got up he looked at Grimslice and noticed that there was something n his neck.

"YOU FOOL, THIS COLT HAS A TRACKER" he yelled.

"Yep, he sure does" as Nerfio turned around he saw Reven sitting in his chair drinking his wine. "Now listen here lord, the colt is mine, and you will pay if you try to kill em, got me" he said as he finished off Nerfio's wine.

"You fool, you do not know who you reckon with mutt" Nerfio began to have a dark aura surrounded him.

"Yes, truly your presence is impressive I must say, but you have no chance of beating me without your precious sacrifice now will you" Reven grinned.

"You know of my intent with the colt, how is that possible" he glared at him.

"For why else would you need him, it was quite easy to figure out the reason, I mean you are part of the Cult of Chaos" he said as he looked at his claws.

"How would you know that unless, you have been intercepting my transmissions with Chamelio" he stomped on the ground.

"Bingo, congratulations you win the award of not being as dumb as I thought you were, but that's not saying much" he grinned. "So yea, im gonna leave with the colt now" he then teleported behind Chamelio and grabbed Grimslice with his mechanical arm and teleported out.

"CHAMELIO GET YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE OUT THERE AND RETRIEVE HIM NOW" said Nerfio as he almost collapsed his HQ with his sheer anger.

"Yes my lord" said Chamelio as she walked off in shame.


End file.
